


Opening Worlds

by JckeClarke



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: FTM Reader, Fluff, I dont know what to tag yet, If you havent seen s4 dont read, LGBT, M/M, Minor Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Post Top Surgery, Season 4 Spoilers, Trans Character, maybe ooc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JckeClarke/pseuds/JckeClarke
Summary: You're a 20-year-old college student who is in love with the TV show Lucifer. One day after a long day at College, you get comfortable in your bed, as you turn on Lucifer and draw the characters. You start to feel sleepy, which you pass off as regular tiredness, and fall asleep. Only to wake up... Not in your bed?





	Opening Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Im fully finished with the Season, so i will take some context from each season. (example: SPOILERS = Chloe knowing Lucifer is the actual devil and shit) But this wont follow the storyline since i want this story to be slightly unique

I sighed softly as I walked into my apartment, closing it behind me as I leaned against the door. College was stressful, and all I wanted to do was stay in and watch my favorite TV show. I smiled happily as I dropped my satchel, walking to my small room and jumping on my bed. Finally after a long day, I was able to continue my show, Lucifer. I had just finished the second season, and before going to the third, decided to rewatch the season again. Cause why not? 

I grabbed my sketchbook and as I pressed play, I started to sketch Mazikeen. She had to be my second favorite, First, of course, being Lucifer. I hummed softly as I leaned against the wall, as the show played. Throughout the episode, I started to feel… sleepy. I passed this off as theredness from the day and fell asleep soon after 

I groaned softly as I felt the cold hard ground instead of my bed. My eyes fluttered open as I groaned, propping myself up. My eyes adjusted to the change and I realized I was in an Alleyway. “What the hell..?” I groaned softly, looking around. I definitely didn't fall asleep here, and this wasn't my home. I stood up and brushed myself off, realizing that I was still in my pajamas (which were a heart dotted pj pants and a plane white t-shirt.), and that I had my satchel on. I could hear people bustling and talking, Loud music playing in the background. I started walking out to the sidewalk, and once I got a good look of where the music and people were lining up, my eyes widened. 

“This cant be real, im fucking dreaming.” I whispered, before pinching myself. I let out a string of curses, okay, not dreaming. So the logical reason is this became a Wattpad fanfic and I've been transported into the world of my favorite show. That means that Lucifer’s here. Holy shit. I had to see him, that was all in my mind. I knew exactly how to get in. 

I walked up to the bouncer, who immediately looked me up and down “Sorry kid, not allowed” He said. I gripped my bag “I need to see the big man, I need to ask him a favor” I said, hoping he got the hint. the bodyguard raised his eyebrow before stepping aside. I grinned happily as I walked inside. As I entered the club, I immediately felt self-conscious. People were giving me judgemental glances as I walked down the steps of the club that I oh so loved. My eyes traveled around before spotting Maze and Lucifer talking. I stopped in my tracks. This was a bad Idea. Why the hell am I doing this? 

Lucifer's eyes glanced over and locked eyes with me. Shit. I had to leave now, I turned around and started to quickly leave. I was about to get up the stars wIn a hand grabbed my wrist. “Now, Now, no need to be running off, do we?” The voice I've known to love. I turned my head and I was faced with the devil himself. This was a bad Idea, coming here. “I-Im sorry. I shouldn't be here-” I stammered out. He gave a grin “But i'm Intrigued, how did you get in?” He said, in his sultry voice. I looked away “I-I may have libbed and said I needed a favor- But I- I really don't- So ill leave-” He said. Lucifer raised an eyebrow “Oh?” It was silent for a second before he continued to talk “Look at me luv” 

I glanced at him, immediately regretting it. His eyes shined as he asked the famous question “_Now, what is it you truly Desire?_” He asked. Now i finally knew how everyone felt like. I.. I felt like i was compelled to tell him. “I.. I want to meet you and the others.. And.. Be a real guy” I got out, before covering my mouth. His eyebrow cocked “Oh? And what do you mean by that?” He said grinning. I shook my head “I-Its nothing. I should go” I say, trying to get out of his grasp. He smiled “Oh no need! I want to know more, Follow me!” He said, dragging me through the club, up to the penthouse, unknownst to me, Maze following shortly after. Once we got to the penthouse, the doors open. My eyes widened as I stepped forward “I'm really here..” I whispered, going to the piano and gently brushed my fingers against it. 

I could hear Lucifer chuckled as I dropped my bag, and walked over to the balcony. “Los Angeles” I breathed out. I could feel a presence behind me “Truly breathtaking, isn't it?” Lucifer said behind me. I look at him, He’s really in front of me, isn't he. My eyes trailed to the Piano, where Maze was sitting, my sketchbook in her hand. “Hey! Thats mine!” I said, walking over to her. She cocked her eyebrows and showed me the sketch i was working on before i … got here. “I-I can explain!” I said, blushing. She hopped off the piano, walking up to me and gripping my chin. My face was definitely red. “It seems we’ve got ourselves a stalker here Lucifer” She purred, before pulling away. 

“N-No I'm not a stalker! Besides, you probably wouldn't believe me” I said, scoffing, putting my sketchbook into my bag. Lucifer was now next to Maze, as he raised an eyebrow “Darling, anything is possible. I mean, I'm the Devil himself” He said. I looked up “I know that, but still, this shouldn't be possible.” I said. Lucifer looked at me with confusion “You believe me?” He asked. I turned to the both of them, crossing my arms “Yes. I know you're the Devil, while Maze here is a demon. Cause for some reason, When I started the season again, It transported me into this world. What chances, really? Being in the same world with my favorite characters, AND waking up next to Lux?” I scoffed. 

The two laid speechless. I realized what I just said and stiffened “I-Im sorry- That just came out and i-” I was cut off by the sound of clapping. I stare at Lucifer in confusion. He gives me a smile “What a story” He said. I cross my arms “You don't believe me.” I said flatly. Lucifer chuckled “No i fully believe you darling, It's just- wow!” He said. Maze stalked towards me “So from where you came from, We’re a… TV show?” She asked. I nodded “Y-Yeah, Four seasons, renewed for a fifth. The show is called Lucifer” I explained. Lucifer grinned “My own show? Interesting, but of course i would” He said. 

Maze scoffed “Of course it would be about you.” She said. I smile softly “It also shows other characters, you as well.” I told them. Lucifer’s phone rang, as he glanced at it “Seems Detective needs me for a case” He said, before pausing. I saw his eyes lit up, “Why don't you come with me…?” He trailed off. “[Name]” I said, as he grinned “Well, [Name], would you like to join me on a case?” 


End file.
